Title Pending
by mikiiip
Summary: 50 years have passed since Renesmee was born, and the Cullens have returned to Forks. All seems to be going remarkably well until an unexpected twist throws the family off course, and puts them back on the radar of the Volturi. Alice tells this story.


Hello everyone, I'd like to start by saying that I do not own these characters created by Stephenie Meyer, but merely use them to exert creative energy :). This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction so sorry if this really sucks. I think this story could be interesting because Alice (who narrates) is one of the original series' minor characters, and I think that she deserves a chance to speak. Just to make this clear, the bolded passages are visions, and the italics are thoughts shared with Edward. I've got the whole story planned, but who even knows if I'll finish it. I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I'm finished. Feel free to critique or whatever, I'll appreciate whatever feedback I get! Maybe it will motivate me to keep writing it :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Twilight Fanfiction- Currently Untitled**

**Chapter 1- Home Sweet Forks**

**With cold hard eyes locked on Edward, she glided into the cafeteria, turning the heads of all the human boys eating their lunches. Not averting her leer from him, she grabbed her usual lunch 'prop' of a Caesar salad, and strode over to our table with scornful words hanging readily on her tongue.**

As the screeching commenced, my mind snapped back into the present.

_Hey Edward _I thought. It was very convenient that Edward could read minds, especially during times like this when we were in class. Edward, sitting in the desk in front of mine, nodded in acknowledgement of my thought. _Rosalie is going to have at you at lunch again. I just saw it._ I thought he deserved fair warning. He turned around and whispered,

"Thanks, I know. She's been rehearsing what she's going to say for the last hour. She keeps forgetting that I can read her mind from here. Occasionally though, she remembers, and fills her mind with images and memories of her and Emmett doing… private things. I have to give it to her, she knows how to bug me". How typical Rosalie, I thought.

Rosalie had been angry with him ever since we made the decision to move back to Forks. She wanted to go live somewhere less populated, like a mountain range in Russia, so that our lives would not be ruled by the sun's decision whether or not to shine. Really, it was Bella that wanted Forks to be the next destination, but being Bella she insisted that it didn't matter. Edward, on the other hand, insisted that it did. Rosalie couldn't really get mad at Bella anyway- ever since Renesmee had been born around 50 years ago; they had a much closer friendship; at least compared to what it had been before that, when Bella was still a human.

Still though, Bella and I were closer. We'd been best friends since Edward had decided to allow himself into her life. Well, at least I knew we were going to be: I saw it in a vision. I also knew that she was going to become one of us, a vampire, but Edward refused to believe me for a long time. I mean, yes, my visions do change every now and then based on a change in decisions, but this particular vision was so clear. I was almost sure it would happen. And low and behold, it did. Surprise surprise.

As if she could read my mind (which she can't, by the way), Bella turned to me from the seat next to Edward, hearing what he had said under his breath.

"Is she really angry still?" Bella asked nervously. "Really, we didn't have to come here. It's not a big deal at all." She whispered. How typical Bella, I thought.

"Don't worry about it, love" Edward said, taking Bella's hand from the adjacent seat. Bella looked at him, the worry in her face turning into a small smile. This triggered a negative reaction from a disgruntled Renesmee, sitting next to me.

"Ugh. Mom, Dad, please, no more PDA than is necessary. I may not look like it, but I'm still your daughter, believe it or not." She whispered with a surly edge. She'd been hanging out with Aunt Rosalie too much, that tone was very characteristic of her aunt. I turned around and jokingly covered her eyes, shielding her from the adult world as if she were still a baby. Nessie giggled, pulling my hands off of her face. She had really become quite beautiful. Strawberry blonde hair with a gentle curl, framing her perfectly constructed face: soft rosy cheeks with a nicely defined cheekbone. She had those big chocolate brown eyes that Bella used to have, also evidence of her half human status. Her perfect lips were a light pink, and were the only feature of hers that resembled those of a little girl. Physically, She had been fully matured for about 30 years now, and she looked roughly 17. It was hard for her to bear sometimes, to be in class with both her mother and father, especially when they were feeling slightly more affectionate. Likewise, Edward and Bella had difficulty dealing with all of the human stares that their daughter acquired each day. She was easily the gem of the school. Sure, Rosalie was the drop dead gorgeous one, but Nessie's half human side made her approachable, far less intimidating to humans. She seemed to inherit only the good aspects of being a vampire: the good looks, strength, and her power. Nessie revealed her power to us when she was just days old. Similar to her father's power of reading minds, Renesmee could touch someone, and send thoughts or memories into their mind. It was especially helpful when in the presence of humans: we needed as many unspoken forms of communication as we could get. Renesmee seemed to fit into the family perfectly now, following the normal routine of moving from town to town, school to school. She even seemed almost human. Her thirst even burned far less than the rest of ours. We were all secretly jealous of her, for all of us, except Bella, had been changed without our consent. She really reaped the best of both worlds.

My eyes flicked up and I noticed a blonde haired boy from across the room, trying to pass Nessie a note. He tossed it onto the floor beside her, and she pretended to drop a pencil so that she could pick it up subtly. I decided now would be an opportune time to use my power. I had become awfully spoiled by it, and hardly had to wait in suspense for anything anymore.

**The note, written on a crinkled bit of loose leaf paper, contained plenty of scribble and erase marks, evidence that the boy was nervous. In black ink, the note read 'Hey Nessie, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight or tomorrow? From, Nate."**

My vision ended only moments before she opened the note herself. I watched as Nate tried not to turn around and watch for her reaction, failing miserably. He had obviously been thinking long and hard about this. Shame, too. Nessie and Jacob were together, and public, so he should have known better.

Initially, Bella had been furious with Jacob for imprinting on Nessie, but eventually she grew used to the idea, however forbidding that he do _anything_ with her until she had been alive for 18 years. Even after that, Edward was uncomfortable. Sometimes he still didn't even feel entirely good about it. The best that he could do was keep an eye on her during the school day, since Jacob went to school on the reserve. Since moving back to Forks, Leah demanded that they retain at least a little of their culture by going to school at LaPush. Other than that though, Jacob spent every waking moment with Nessie. He even lived at the house, with many air fresheners around his living quarters, I might add.

I snapped out of my daydreaming just in time to see her give Nate a nervous smile. His face made it plain that he had no idea what was implied by that beautiful, quivering, white smile. Vision time.

**A look of disappointment fell over Nate's face. He had known the answer before, but he had to try. He'd heard that she and Jacob were an item, but didn't want to believe it. He tried to hide the self pity on his face and gave Nessie a fake smile.**

Nessie had obviously rejected him. I hated watching visions like that. I hated rejecting people, too: The hopeless looks that dragged their faces down. The bell rang, and I didn't even look up to see Nate receive the letter that would surely dampen his spirits. I didn't want to watch that again.

I quickly packed up my things. What class was this again? Oh yes, chemistry. If I had to learn about the periodic table one more time, I swore I would…. Nothing. Whatever it was would be a wasted effort because undeniably, I _would_ be learning it again eventually.

Edward, Bella, Nessie and I filed out of the room, putting our books in our lockers, and headed for the cafeteria, where Edward was sure to be in for some quality time with Rosalie.

I saw it in my head a second before it happened.

"Hi" I heard a soft familiar voice sing from over my shoulder.

"Hey Jazz" I replied, turning quickly and jumping onto him in one swift motion, clinging to him but not changing the rhythm with which he strode forward. I quickly surveyed his face, the familiar scars that he'd collected so many years ago only contributing to the beauty that he was to me. "How was Economics?" I asked. He looked content, so I was sure that it couldn't have been too dismal. In fact, the smiling lines across his face made it look like he had just been laughing. "What?" I asked, when he didn't answer immediately.

"I gave a kid this HUGE wedgie" Blurted Emmett from behind Jasper. What a five year old Emmett was. Before I could ask any questions he made an excuse, "The kid was bullying another little kid. I think he got what was coming for him".

"Whatever" I giggled. Jasper had put me into a giddy mood. Literally. He could control the mood around us, and right now it was an elated one. I pecked a kiss onto his lips and removed myself from him except for my hand, my fingers remaining laced into his. We all walked down the hall together like this in silence, until we arrived at the cafeteria. I grabbed the usual apple, and placed it on the table in front of me, shining a flawless scarlet in the light of the room. It almost looked appetizing. Almost.

"So, Ness, how about Nate?" Edward asked, teasingly. The corners of his lips came up into a smirk. The blood pooled in Nessie's cheeks- she was clearly mortified.

"Da-Edward!" She yelled. A couple decades back she figured she should call him Edward in school to avoid speculation as to why she called him Dad. Obviously, she still wasn't used to it. "I don't wan't to talk about this stuff with you!" She said awkwardly. Edward laughed and dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

The table continued to chat until the moment that I'd seen earlier in my vision came to life. Heads turned as she stormed in, all admiring her inexplicable beauty.

Her blonde hair shone in the cafeteria light as it bounced with her quick step. She first grabbed the routine Caesar salad, nearly breaking the plate in her grip. She then made a beeline for our table, her eyes like knives plunging straight into Edward.

When she arrived at our table she stopped for a moment, paused, gathering her thoughts.

"Do you even realize what you've done to this us?!". The first shot had been fired. "I can't believe I'm—We're back in Forks. Additionally, did anyone happen to notice, or care, that I don't have _any_ of you in my classes this year?" She barked. There was silence for a moment as she glanced around the table looking for a response. Emmett began to raise his hand, but Edward shot him a look. It would only encourage Rose. I completely understood Edward's thought process. The last thing we needed was an explosion from Rosalie. She could lose her temper and risk exposing us all. Jasper sat beside me, nearly expressionless, but I could tell that he thought Rosalie was being a little over the top. He began to change the mood around her, to calm her. Renesmee watched as if the scene before her was on television, completely unrelated to her. She was too used to being the child, and largely uninvolved in family quarrel. Bella was the only one who showed a clear adverse reaction. She buried her face in her hands in anxiety. She hated to see the group fight. Especially when it was over her, or something she'd caused, and she inevitably felt responsible for this predicament.

"Jasper, Stop!" Rosalie strained to yell, fighting the atmosphere he was setting around her. I could see her eyes flicking wildly, struggling to stay alive and furious. After a few seconds though, she was forced to give up the fight- the mood settling in, the angry eyes softening into a discontented gaze. She sat down and huffed, making clear that she was still mad underneath the calm pressure that Jasper had put on her.

"Can I at least finish my thought?" She said to Jasper more calmly, her voice still ringing with sarcasm. Jasper nodded slowly, allowing her to proceed, making sure that her temper was in check. "I just don't know why I wasn't—"

"Included in this decision. You are just as much a part of this family as anyone else" Edward interrupted, reading her mind and speaking the words before she did, a teasing smirk on his face. She shot a leer at Edward, her eyes beginning to burn and flash crazily again. Jasper focused his power on her a little more acutely this time, and soon she was settled again.

"Yes." She breathed. "And I'm obviously the one who got the shitty end of all of this. Not only do I have to move back to this miserable place but—"

"You're all alone in your classes, surrounded by humans who you hate from the fiery pits of your soul" Edward interrupted again. He was having so much fun, messing with Rosalie like this. I let out a giggle. Luckily, Rose didn't notice. I always tried not to take sides, but when it came down to it, Edward was my favorite brother.

Rosalie looked as if she was about to explode. She was so internally conflicted right now: physically, Jaspers power was telling her to calm herself, while mentally, she longed to detonate and tear Edward to shreds.

"Please stop, Edward" Bella whispered from between her fingers. He was making her feel worse. "Don't antagonize her, this is my fault". Edward sank back into his seat and put his arm around Bella. He moved into her ear and whispered, "Its not your fault that Rosalie is being a bitch".

With that, everyone was silent, staring at each plate of food that they would not eat. Edward and Bella had gotten past trying to make Renesmee eat human food. She used to complain when they forced her to eat any human food besides desserts. She preferred to hunt, but unlike us, she could enjoy certain human foods such as ice cream or cake. She too, stared down at her untouched plate of chicken and rice.

Emmett put his arm around Rose's back, but she just whacked it off of her, and continued to stare a hole into the table. When she was in a mood like this, all you could do was let it pass and hope that she didn't break any of your belongings in collateral damage.

"So…" I started, breaking the silence. I looked to Nessie. In an unspoken wish, I asked her to say something; to tell us about her day. Eveyone loved hearing about Nessie's human interactions. It was so fascinating for us to see a member of our family making real human friends. She got the memo.

"So I was thinking about trying out for the play next week" she said confidently. Perfect.

"What play is it?" Bella asked, finally emerging from her hiding place in her hands.

"Well it's a musical actually. It's Beauty and the Beast." She said. She'd obviously get the lead. Who wouldn't cast this beautiful young belle to play Belle? I laughed at my own joke in my head.

"Well that's great, Renesmee" Edward said.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun. I've never done a play before. I really hope I get cast as Belle" She said quietly. She really undercut her beauty in her image of herself, just like her mother once had. I had no doubt that she'd get the part, but just to check, I tried to see ahead to the auditions.

**Blank**

Ugh. I always forgot that I couldn't see Renesmee's future. It was something about her being a mixed breed. I could see humans because I had been one, as well as vampires because I was one, but half breeds like Nessie and Jacob and the other werewolves were out of my mental reach. Oh well, I was sure that Nessie would get the part. Even so though, it annoyed me that I couldn't see it for certain. I'd become so spoiled by my ability.

We completed our lunch period with idle chatter, and got up to leave as the bell rang. I had Algebra II. Damn sophomore classes. After taking Calculus so many times, the teachers began to irritate me when they spoke to me like a child, as if I'd never learned this material before. I had to remind myself that it wasn't their fault, that I _wanted_ them to think it was the first time that I was learning this. What killed me most was Carlisle's request that we get an answer incorrect every so often to make us seem human. It made me feel like I was dumbing myself down.

I walked into class and sat down at the second table from the front. A few moments later Jasper quietly slid into the chair beside mine. We were all capable of being extremely quiet in order to hunt our prey, but Jasper was definitely the best of all of us. When he hunted it was as if his feet never touched the ground. In the fall months when leaves would make silence a more difficult feat, he remained as silent as a tree. It was the years that he spent working with newborns before coming to live with us: they forced him to be a good fighter; allowing him to master skills for hunting like none of the rest of us had.

He reached under the table and took my hand into his, lacing his fingers into mine. I caught his face in my peripheral vision. He was always so quiet during the day. He was only ever himself when he was at home with just the family, but mostly when we were alone. I supposed it was because he had more difficulty in his self-restraint regarding the humans than did the rest of us. He still took precaution in public, even though he had made significant progress since our last time living in Forks. Back when Bella was still human, I could be as close to her as I wished, and unless she was bleeding I was fine, but Jasper had been different. It was a constant internal battle for him: his mind versus his instincts. His mind usually won, but there were a few occasions where he wasn't so lucky. One of those times was Bella's 18th birthday. She was opening the gifts and nobody expected it. All it took was a quick slice of her finger on the paper, and everyone was in frenzy. I was too preoccupied with restraining myself to stop Jasper. He unintentionally launched himself at Bella but instead met an angry and protective Edward. He was humiliated, and it was instances like these that occasionally caused him to doubt that this was the right lifestyle for him. I obviously always coaxed and persuaded him to let us stay, but in the back of his mind I knew it was there. The thought of a different life: Him and me, living naturally on the blood of humans. I did my best to prevent that idea from resurfacing. Not only did I want to stay with the rest of our family, but they would really miss us. Even Rosalie. Especially Esme, it would shatter her heart to see us go. I did everything possible to ensure that it wouldn't happen. I constantly checked his future and steered him away from potentially bad situations. I was doing a fairly good job, for he hadn't even had any close calls for the last 10 years, or mentioned any second thoughts to me.

My mind suddenly traveled far from this classroom and my memories.

**The sun, high in the sky, filtered through the leaves, sprinkling a vibrant green valley with golden splashes. Jasper's face sparkled in a spot of light as he crouched into the grass, awaiting the arrival of his prey. A pack of about 7 moose walked out into the clearing, their eyes searching for a place to graze, unsuspecting of their impending end. Once they settled, Jazz launched himself at the dominant male, taking him out quickly with little effort. I traveled low around the perimeter of the pack, immobilizing the females that I came into contact with, using the techniques that Jazz had taught me. Moose after Moose fell to the ground as I continued my rounds of the perimeter, catching any strays before they escaped. What a plentiful hunt it was.**

I quickly re-entered the present, my agenda having changed.

"Jazz" I whispered, quietly enough that no humans would hear me disrupting Mrs. Garnet's lesson on factoring trinomials. He gave a slight nod of the head in reply. "Let's get out of here". Without question his hand flew up, demanding Mrs. Garnet's attention.

"Yes, Jasper?" She said, her portly figure turning from her board for a moment.

"Alice has been feeling off all day, I think she may pass out." He said. I reacted quickly, and began playing my role. I gripped the edge of the table with one hand, the other still in Jasper's. I unfocused my eyes, forcing them to linger on each blink. My hand then flew to my temple and I swayed a bit in my seat, allowing myself to fall. As I didn't even need to predict, Jasper's free hand and caught my upper back gently, picking me up and searching my face with what appeared to be concerned topaz eyes. Through my half closed eyes I saw him wink, and then look to the teacher.

"Oh dear… She should go to the nurse's office. Could you take her there, Jasper, or would you like me to call help?" Mrs. Garnet said, reaching for the phone with her stubby little hands.

"Oh no, Mrs. Garnet, I have her. Would you mind terribly if I just stayed with her for the rest of class? I think she'd be more comfortable that way," He said, his voice overflowing with a reassuring kindness that nobody could refuse.

"Certainly, Jasper. Alice, I do hope you feel better soon, dear." She said finally, opening and holding the door for Jasper, who now held my entire weight in his arms. I moaned in reply, perhaps overdoing it a little. I allowed my head to hang limp over Jaspers arm, my legs hanging off of the opposite arm. Soon we were out the door and he looked both ways for onlookers while I maintained my sick façade, just in case. When we knew we were clear, he set me down on my feet, and we walked towards the entrance to the janitor's closet. To a human, the fact that it was locked with a padlock would have been discouraging, but for our family, well it was not a burden whatsoever. I reached for it, but Jaspers pale, scarred hands made it there before mine. With a flick of his wrist, he forced the midsection of the lock down, the curved part hanging ajar. He opened the door and put a hand on my back, urging me into the darkness while he checked one last time that we were safe from unwelcome eyes. Moments later he followed me into the darkness and shut the door behind him. On the floor I quickly found the panel which I had lifted so many times before. I cracked it open, dust flying off of it as if it hadn't been used in years. It probably hadn't been, come to think of it. Not even the janitors were smart enough to figure out what we did.

I quickly flipped my body around, sending my feet down to find a step on the ladder, Jasper grabbing my hand for support. As soon as I found the step, I began lowering myself further into the darkness, Jasper only seconds behind. When I hit the floor, my eyes scanned the room until I finally saw it: The square of light coming from the corner of the dark room. I made my way over to it and stepped onto the boxes at the foot of the wall, elevating my 4 feet 10 inches enough that I could reach the window. I creaked it all the way open and removed the screen, taking a breath of the fresh air that flooded into the room for the first time in what was likely to have been years. I began to push myself up onto the ledge with my arms, but Jasper gently put his hands on my waist and lifted me before I could exert too much energy. I fit easily through the small window, but for Jasper it was a bit of a squeeze. Soon though, he was out and we were running across the grounds of Forks High toward the forest's edge.

"So, where is it that we're going?" Jasper asked, not breaking stride. That's when I realized I hadn't told him of my vision yet.

"Oh, well when we were sitting in Math I saw a pack of moose in the clearing up in the valley. I knew you particularly liked moose, and if I recall correctly they're rare around here." I explained, noting his satisfied nod as I spoke.

"Sounds good to me" He said.

We were silent the rest of the way to the valley. It wasn't an uncomfortable kind of quiet though. We had a mutual understanding. We did not need words to make the time that we spent together feel real. The silence was filled with unspoken words of our infatuation with one another. Unlike Edward and Bella, Jasper and I didn't make a show of our love. It was a private thing, expressed only publicly through simple gestures such as a kiss, or the holding of our hands, unlike Rosalie and Emmett, who made a sexual performance every other day in front of the rest of the family. It wasn't that we consciously decided not to be overly affectionate when around the others, it was just a natural habit we'd fallen into. What we had was exclusive, its overwhelming power and significance known by only us. And to us, that was all that mattered.

Within no time we had reached the valley, hearing the moose in the distance, chomping on the greenery and moving through the thick vegetation. Jasper and I crouched beside one another, watching the opening that I'd seen in my vision through the tall blades of grass. A few minutes passed and we remained as still as boulders, waiting with our muscles coiled and ready to spring. As my vision had told me, the moose finally wandered into the region we occupied, and took their places in the lush valley. When they were all positioned as I'd seen them in my vision, I whispered a quick "go!" to Jasper and he was off. I ran the perimeter, immobilizing the moose while keeping my eyes on Jazz. The alpha male was always the hardest to dominate, but I had no doubt that Jasper's hunting finesse would bring him success. Just when I'd finished paralyzing all of the subordinate moose of the pack, Jasper had wrestled the alpha to the ground. He now lay limp in Jaspers lap. With that, he gave me the okay to go, and I sank my teeth into the throat of the first moose I could get my hands on. Moose was so much better than deer – the blood was so rich. It was like a human comparison of filet mignon to a cut of beef comprised mainly of fat. I thoroughly enjoyed my helping, and moved onto another when I'd drained the first. Upon finishing the second, I looked up to see Jasper finishing off his third. I was careful not to interfere with him when he was drinking – his instincts were at their sharpest and I knew that they would not allow him to decipher the difference between me, and an approaching competitor. This was how he'd learned to hunt in his earliest of days, whereas I always maintained a bit more of my civilized mind. Unlike Jasper or Emmett who gave themselves entirely to their senses, I retained some of my logical thoughts. I finished my third and allowed Jasper the final moose which disrupted the balance between us. I was more than satisfied with 3 as it was.

I walked over to the pond's edge and sat there, gazing at the patterns in the currents. When humans said that water never stopped flowing, they were right, even though they could not see it as vividly as my kind could. I could see every particle of dust or soil flowing through the water, attaching itself to different currents and swirling around aimlessly. The small fish in the water swam back and forth, reflecting the sun on their silver rainbow scales. The purple of the water lilies drew my attention next, growing so gracefully out of so lively a world beneath. My thought was interrupted when a silent presence traced my shoulders with his fingertips, moving up to and working the area behind my ears. I let out a sigh and allowed myself to fall back onto his lap, closing my eyes and taking in his wonderful smell. I felt him bend over and soon his lips were upside down on mine, moving with them in beautiful movements. After a minute or so I broke away, sitting up and turning around to face him, pushing him down onto a bed of grass, where my lips reunited with his. My body curled on top of his and swayed as we grew more passionate. Soon the sides of my face were in his hands and he was pulling me closer to him, and I obliged.

He finally pulled my face from his and stared into my eyes, which I reciprocated. He was so beautiful. When most humans saw my family, they obviously thought that Jasper was extremely good looking, but they usually preferred the simple beauty of Edward or Emmett, for something about Jasper told them not come any closer. If only they could see what I saw, Edward and Emmett wouldn't hold a candle. His eyes held a vast multitude of memories, some painful and others delightful that gave them unfathomable depth. His perfect pale face was so easy to fall in love with, none of his features too angular or intimidating, but all soft and sweeping: his cheekbones defined, yet smooth and warm, his eyes burrowed, gazing kindly from deep beneath his brows. His hair which resembled that of an angel: a blonde not as striking as Rosalie's, but a softer one, easy but lovely on the eyes. The scars upon his face became a part of who he was, a marker of his experiences, and a reminder of the heaven that he had now. I loved every part of him.

The sun suddenly shone brightly through a gap in the treetops, illuminating his face until it sparkled iridescent flecks like a beacon of light. He smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you' and I mouthed them in return, with fervor in every different movement in my lips. If I could have cried I would have.

He took my face and placed his lips to my forehead, then set me down upon his chest where I stayed. I closed my eyes and took another breath of his scent and sank further into bliss. Oh how I loved being back in Forks.


End file.
